A series of 14 Beta-substituted morphine derivatives have been prepared. Among the 14 Beta-substituents which have been successfully incorporated into the morphine skeleton are the nitro, bromo, chloro, mercapto, acetamido, chloracetamido, bromacetamido, and p-azidocinnamylamido groups. The chloroacetamido and bromoacetamido compounds were prepared for use as chemical affinity labels for the morphine receptor. The p-azidocinnamyl-amide derivative was prepared as a potential photo-affinity label for the same receptor.